


19

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	19

裤子宽宽大大的，其实里面什么都没穿，精液顺着大腿内侧留下来，胸前微微鼓起，露出欲拒还迎的表情。刚刚才经历过一场猛烈的情事，被男人按在地上后入，嘴中也插着男人的肉棒，一前一后肏弄着她，另一个坐着的男人站起来撸动自己的肉棒，揪着她的头发让她身体抬高，揉了揉她的奶子，把肉棒送到双乳中间，迅速抽插。男人们肆意肏弄着她，插在嘴中的肉棒拔了出来，男人射在她脸上，精液随着睫毛的颤动滴下来，她的胸前，小穴内也被射满了精液 。


End file.
